Enough
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: Minhas expectativas para o 11.06 Spooked    ... Sempre protegíamos um ao outro, mas quando a vi ali, presa em meus braços, com aquela mancha de sangue no casaco... Nesse momento eu soube que tinha me apaixonado pela minha parceira. ...


Minhas expectativas para o 11.06(Spooked)

"[...]Sempre protegíamos um ao outro, mas quando a vi ali, presa em meus braços, com aquela mancha de sangue no casaco... Nesse momento eu soube que tinha me apaixonado pela minha parceira.[...]"

Eu estava simplesmente congelado ali, aquela arma apontada para a cabeça de Olivia, Porter mirando do carro, eu mirando no cara e... De repente tudo parecia virar um filme. O barulho do tiro me fez largar arma e correr na direção de Olivia sem me importar com mais nada, ela estava caindo e eu vi sangue.

- OLIVIA! – a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

Consegui amparar Olivia a tempo. O sangue no casaco dela... Por um segundo o mundo, para mim, se desfez em cinzas, afastei um pouco o casaco, ela estava ferida, estava sangrando. Gritei por socorro desesperado.

- Elliot... – ouvi ela falar baixo.

- Shh... Calma vai ficar tudo bem.

Sempre protegíamos um ao outro, mas quando a vi ali, presa em meus braços, com aquela mancha de sangue no casaco... Nesse momento eu soube que tinha me apaixonado pela minha parceira.

Ela estava ferida, o tiro de Porter não só matou o cara, mas também feriu Olivia e eu queria matar aquele desgraçado, porém tinha coisas mais importantes na minha lista, como manter Olivia viva.

O socorro chegou rápido, sabia que Finn e Munch poderiam cuidar de tudo, então resolvi acompanhar Olivia para o hospital, quando a ambulância estava indo, Porter resolve se manifestar para ir também.

- Olivia, eu quero ir. – falou ele tentando subir, mas o impedi, ele não ficaria perto dela se dependesse de mim.

- Você já fez o suficiente, Porter. – falei me irritando.

- Você não pode me impedir. – falou ele

- Não só posso como vou. – e nisso acertei a cara dele com tanta raiva que ele caiu e então a ambulância conseguiu ir.

Olivia poderia ficar furiosa comigo mais tarde, mas isso não importava... Não agora.

**(Elliot's POV OFF)**

O ponteiro do relógio, a respiração dos dois, o computador que monitorava os batimentos dela, eram as poucas coisas que faziam barulho no quarto.

Um Elliot preocupado era o que se via ali, ao lado da cama de Olivia, ele segurava sua mão, desejando que tudo desse certo. Talvez por Olivia ser a única coisa que lhe restava na vida além daquele trabalho, mas esse não faria diferença se sua parceira morresse.

Lentamente, algo aconteceu.

O desejo de Elliot foi ouvido.

- Elliot. – aquela voz que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar o chamou. Ele olhou para ela. Um sorriso enorme surgiu em seus lábios. Ele levantou-se da poltrona, aproximou-se dele, deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Que bom que está bem. – falou ele.

Olivia viu o que pensou ser o mais belo sorriso que Elliot já mostrara, era completamente natural e perfeito e tudo por que ela estava viva.

- Oi, Elliot. – falou ela sorrindo, mesmo tendo ficado um pouco surpresa com demonstração de afeto do parceiro. – O que houve?

- A bala do Porter atingiu você também, você desmaiou, mas não foi pela bala. – contou Elliot.

Olivia o olhou apreensiva.

- O que causou o desmaio? – perguntou ela

Elliot tirou um envelope do bolso e entregou a Olivia.

- É bom ver por si mesma. – respondeu ele.

Olivia pegou o envelope abriu e leu.

E de repente ela ficou pálida.

- Elliot, mas isso... Destrói completamente a regra do nosso acordo. – falou Olivia

- Primeiro nós dois quebramos essa regra, segundo, mesmo que isso não tivesse acontecido... Eu quebrei a regra do nosso acordo... Sinto muito, Olivia. – falou ele sério.

- Elliot. – falou Olivia.

Olivia deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera em relação ao acordo.

#Flashback ON#

O quarto estava escuro, mas eles pouco se importavam com isso. A luz da lua tornava possível ver a silhueta de ambos.

Os lábios se encontraram outra vez.

Elliot tinha um braço por trás da cintura de Olivia e a outra mão nos cabelos de Olivia, as mãos dessa deslizavam pelo peitoral musculoso do parceiro. Ambos sem camisa. Aquilo, supostamente, não devia acontecer, mas... Foi inevitável. Era muito tempo juntos, um querendo o outro e nenhuma reação, agora, finalmente uma atitude foi tomada. E eles foram incapazes de impedir.

#Flashback OFF#

Olivia foi incapaz de impedir. Incapaz de impedir cada toque, beijo, carícia e, principalmente, de se controlar. A conseqüência estava exposta naquele papel em suas mãos.

Ela olhou para Elliot, esse continuava sério, calma, esperando o que ela diria.

- Quando você soube? – perguntou Olivia

- Há pouco tempo, o médico veio contar. – respondeu Elliot.

Olivia suspirou.

- E agora? – perguntou

- A decisão é sua. – respondeu ele

- Elliot... É seu filho.

- Eu sei, eu quero essa criança, mas não vou poder impedir se você quiser abortar.

Olivia ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- E a Kathy? – perguntou Olivia

- Olivia, eu não quero falar sobre a Kathy, quero falar sobre você e sobre o nosso filho. – falou ele um pouco incomodado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Olivia.

- Acabou, Olivia. Isso que aconteceu. – respondeu Elliot.

- Ela sabe...

- Sim, ela sabe que você está grávida, mas não foi por isso que deixei ela. Não existia mais nada, Olivia.

- E as crianças.

- Ela mentiu.

- O que? Como assim?

- Ela me traiu. Várias vezes... Mesmo que você não tivesse existido, algum dia esse casamento ia acabar.

Olivia o escutava chocada.

- Mas isso não importa agora, o que importa é o que vem agora, qual o destino dessa criança... Ironicamente meu único filho. – falou Elliot.

Olivia respirou fundo.

- Você quer tirar ele? – perguntou ele – eu repito, Olivia, se não quiser essa criança, por algum motivo, eu quero. Principalmente, se você sair da minha vida, eu preciso de uma lembrança sua... Por favor, Olivia.

Olivia o observava. Ela desejava ser mãe, mas aquela situação a deixou confusa.

- Elliot...

Ela daria sua reposta.

- Eu...

- Vem... Isso, calma, você consegue. Anda, garotão. – falou ele incentivando aquela pequena criatura de olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

O garotinho chegou até o pai.

- Isso, August. – falou Elliot pegando o filho no colo e levantando-se.

A porta da frente foi aberta, Elliot dirigiu-se até lá com o filho no colo.

- Olha só quem chegou. – falou Elliot ao filho.

- Oi, meu anjinho. – falou Olivia dando um beijo na testa do filho.

- E eu não ganho beijo? – perguntou Elliot se fazendo de enciumado.

Olivia sorriu e deu um selinho nele. Fechou a porta.

- Como foi no esquadrão depois que eu saí? – perguntou ele ligeiramente enciumado.

- O Porter foi preso, você estava certo, ele estuprou aquela garota. – respondeu Olivia pendurando o casaco. – Além disso, só Finn e Munch dizendo que você seria o pai coruja do ano.

- E o capitão?

- Disse que quer ver o August qualquer dia.

- Devemos isso a ele, por nos deixar ficar na esquadrão, mesmo com o relacionamento e o filho.

- Concordo.

- A Alex ligou, quer ver o garotão também.

- Eu esperava por essa. – ela pegou August do colo de Elliot – E você pequeno, devia estar dormindo agora. – ela lançou um olhar para Elliot.

- Ele estava tentando andar e não queria dormir. Você sabe que ele só dorme depois de te ver.

- Tudo bem, eu cuido disso.

Olivia foi levando August para o quarto.

Elliot ficou na sala, olhou em volta e teve sua atenção atraída para uma foto, era Olivia, ele e August... Sua família.

Ele caminhou para o quarto de August onde viu, na cama, que futuramente seria do garoto, Olivia dormindo com August do lado, uma cena linda. Ele sentou-se na beira. Olivia abriu os olhos um pouco e o olhou.

- Vem. – falou ela

Ele deitou-se de frente para ela, entre eles August dormia tranqüilo.

E Elliot se perguntava se sua vida podia ser mais perfeita. A resposta? Bom, ele tinha tudo que ele precisava, só isso importava para ele e nada mais.


End file.
